


the idea

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [8]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Dating, Double Dating, Drabble, F/F, Multi, Silly, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 8: Double Date)That idea for a double date wasn't what any of them had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The actual prompt was for a double date with another deserving couple- but this doesn't prove to be true if you're looking at the fact doesn't exist in canon- though for Lab Rats she might as well be a canon character. I write about her so much.
> 
> I also only wrote about them talking about double dating, because like I said in what was supposed to be yesterday's but got put up today is that the one for today's prompt is going to be short.
> 
> Like we'll see how many words it is after it gets into the computer since I wrote it on paper.

Riley and Maya held hands as they walked into Topanga’s. Farkle, Breana and Lucas were already there, hogging a whole couch. “Hey guys!” Riley cheered. “I’m really glad to see you guys!” She said while Maya just waved. It was August, and Smackle had gone to Princeton while Zay was at Juilliard. Classes started that week at both schools. Zay and Smackle were going to make long distance work with phone calls and video chatting, plus Princeton was only in New Jersey versus it being in Sweden.

Breana smiled at Riley. “Just be glad Maya can’t get you pregnant, because I feel like a whale.” She rubbed her stomach. Lucas kissed her cheek. “You’re only six months pregnant.” Breana glared at him. “With twins!” She cried. “And you know how tiny I am.” Farkle chuckled. “You’re fun sized and adorable.” He He grinned. “Come on, I’m sitting here instead of being at college right now because of you.” Farkle joked.

Breana just rolled her eyes. They were taking a break so the babies could be born and Breana could exclusively breastfeed, then the three of them would go to Cornell University in Spring of 2019. However, even if they weren’t going to physically go to college until then, they were taking as many gen eds as they could online already, started with the fall 2017 semester.

Riley and Maya would both go to New York University for the fall semester in 2018. They wanted to be around to help as much as they could when Breana had the babies. Maya was an Art Major, while Riley would Major in Education and Minor in History. She decided she wanted to be a teacher because her parents inspired her, and she could never be a lawyer because a lot of them are very harsh. Maya only know that she wanted to do what she loved, and that was art.

“When was the last time you guys were on a date?” Riley blurted out. Breana shrugged. “I don’t know, why?” She asked Riley. “Because you have to relax before the babies come. And we should double date!” Riley squealed as Maya rolled her eyes and groaned. “What would we even do? I’m pregnant, and polyamory isn’t necessarily that accepted.” Breana looked at Riley. Riley thought for a moment. “We could have a movie marathon?” She suggested.

“Yeah. We’re living in my room because it’s like an apartment by itself, so we could use the giant tv.” Farkle said. “What would we watch?” Lucas wondered. “How about Twilight?!?” Riley giggled.

“Oh no.” Everyone groaned.


End file.
